


The Real Reason Luther Loves The Moon

by TheFuckedUpSeries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Because Ben doesn't really get a choice, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Con to Dub-Con to Yes-Con, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Tagging as rape tho just in case, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Luther, mild crossdressing, technically, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuckedUpSeries/pseuds/TheFuckedUpSeries
Summary: Klaus tries to find someone to tie him up to help him with withdrawal, and instead finds a wolf in Luther's room. Did I mention it was a full moon?





	The Real Reason Luther Loves The Moon

Klaus wrung the blue rope in his hands. "Hey, uh, Luther? Diego?" He called. A clatter was heard from the bedrooms, Ben and Klaus' heads snapping around to the noise. 

"What was that?" 

"How should I know?" Ben retorted. Another noise, quieter this time, sounding more like a hurt whimper. 

Tentatively, Klaus started towards the bedrooms, more banging and moans telling him it was coming from Luther's room. "... Luther...?" Klaus said cautiously. "You okay in there buddy?" He slowly pushed the door open, seeing books scattered around the floor. 

"Klaus he might be hurt!" Ben urged, and Klaus tipped the door open to see a wolf, sandy blond with little flecks of white around the face, panting heavily on its side the floor. Klaus froze, long enough for the wolf to spot him, and whine, flipping it's self over to rest both front paws on the ground. 

"Oooooooookay..." Klaus said, raising his hands slowly. "Okay, it's okay," 

The wolf got to it's feet and licked it's lips, staring at Klaus but otherwise making no threatening gestures. Klaus nodded to himself, glancing at Ben who was just as confused as he was. 

"There there, whose a good boy? Or girl, don't want to assume," He glanced down the hallway. "Pogo! Luther!"

The wolf growled, bearing it's fangs, and Klaus felt a hand squeeze around his heart. He didn't know what he did to anger the wolf, but he did his best to calm it down by making shushing noises and cooing at it. The wolf took a menacing step closer, and Klaus backed up a step too. 

"I think it can smell your fear," Ben said. "Stop being so scared," 

"That's easy for you to say," Klaus hissed. "I-It's okay doggy, it's okay..." Klaus cooed, and apparently that was enough for the wolf to turn it's growl into a silent snarl. "Okay, okay this is working. Whose a good dog? Hey, whose a good dog?"

The wolf's snarl dropped, and tail waved lazily behind him. Klaus slowly lowered his hand, palm up, and the wolf padded closer to sniff at the offered digits. After a couple of seconds, the wolf gave Klaus' hand a couple of gentle licks. "Aw, he's kinda cute," 

"Okay, you keep him occupied-"

"Wait what?"

"-and I'll go see if I can find Luther, or Diego, or someone," Ben said. "I'll be really quick, I can't go that far anyways," 

Klaus could do little to protest, as the wolf gently took Klaus' hand into it's mouth. It began to tug backwards, as if beckoning Klaus into the room. So Klaus let himself be pulled in. "You're a big boy, ain't ya? Or are wolves normally this size?" 

The wolf let go of Klaus' hand, instead nuzzling and sniffing at his Goodbye tattoo. Klaus hummed. "I'm going to call you Wet Nose," 

The wolf's tail flickered, making Klaus chuckle. "Aw, do you like that name? Little Wet Nose?" Wet Nose left Klaus' hand be, trailing his nose up his arm instead and over his stomach. His snout poked at Klaus' mid-riff, before sliding down along Klaus' leg. "Curious little fella, huh?"

Wet Nose licked Klaus' knee, rearing back and retching. Klaus giggled. "Yeah leather doesn't taste very nice," Wet Nose whined, and stroked a paw at Klaus' hip, scraping his stomach catching on the waistband of his pants. "Ow, hey! I know they're not very edible, but these are my favourite-" Klaus was cut off by the wolf nipping at the lacing on the side of the leg. Klaus clamped his hand over his leg, just above Wet Nose's mouth, trying to gently pry him off. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ben laughed, stepping into the room. 

"I don't think Wet Nose likes my trousers very much," Klaus complained, still struggling with his leg. 

"Wet Nose?" 

"I named him Wet Nose," 

"We're not keeping him, if that's what you're thinking," 

Wet Nose tugged, the laces ripping all the way up to the waist. The pants unfurled and fell, and Klaus snatched the edge before they fell completely. These pants didn't exactly leave room for underwear, and Klaus didn't really know why he was trying to be modest in holding the torn fabric over his bare crotch. Ben had seen him naked on many occasion, and Wet Nose was a dog. He just felt... uncomfortable under the dog's gaze. 

Wet Nose pushed at Klaus' hands with his nose, until Klaus dropped the pants. Wet Nose licked up Klaus' crotch, the wide, flat tongue easily fitting the whole of Klaus' flaccid cock. Klaus let out a frightened squeak, and backed up into the wall, Wet Nose following and lapping away. 

"Ah, little help here Ben?" 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" 

Wet Nose's tongue licked lower, curling under Klaus' balls on the drag up. Klaus shuddered. "What do I do?" Klaus feebly pushed at Wet Nose's face, careful not to anger the wolf again.

"I don't know!" Ben said, and bit his lip. 

"Is this funny to you?"

"Yeah a little bit," Ben said. "I didn't see anyone out in the hall earlier, but you can try calling for help again-" 

"And let someone see this? No fucking way, I'd never live it down," 

Wet Nose jumped up on hind legs, paws pressing hard on Klaus' shoulders. He licked at Klaus' chin and lips, Klaus twisting his head away desperately. Ben began to full out laugh. "Aw, I think he really likes you," Klaus spat against the doggy kisses, grimacing. As if he had planned it, Wet Nose's weight shifted more onto his paws and Klaus faltered under him, collapsing in a heap under the wolf. 

He ended up with his back crushed between the wall and a bookcase, his legs splayed awkwardly. He hissed, his elbow after smacking against the bookcase. Wet Nose towered over him, and picked up where he left, licking over Klaus' face. 

"Ow, you okay?" Ben winced. 

"Yeah, just peachy," Klaus scowled, pushing at Wet Nose's chest to try and pull him off. Wet Nose made a low noise, like that of a groan, before pushing at the hem of Klaus' shirt and shoving his nose under it to lick at his chest and stomach. "How do I get him off of me?"

"I don't know, he's a wolf," 

"Oh really?" Klaus said, Wet Nose licking close to his dick again. "Because I thought he was a mouse!"

Klaus yelped, feeling the wet tongue lap over his asshole. Klaus struggled to scramble back against the bookcase, and shoved Wet Nose's head with more force than last time, earning Klaus a snap of the jaws close to his face. Klaus froze, drawing his hands back. Satisfied with Klaus' apparent submission, Wet Nose went back to Klaus' pucker. Klaus grit his teeth, sucking in a deep, scared breath. Wet Nose pressed his tongue down harder, and Klaus could feel the warm, wet saliva dribble down between the cleft of his cheeks. 

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ben said, and Klaus glared at him. 

"Like what, get bitten?" He panted, clenching his fists and crushing them on the floor and wall. Wet Nose stroked his tongue faster, and Klaus bit down on his fist. Klaus cursed, voice barely more than a whisper, feeling hints of arousal begin to prick in his groin from the stimuli, however minimal. 

Wet Nose lifted his head, giving Klaus' cock one more lick before stepping away. Klaus stared at Wet Nose. "You done your exploring now?"

Wet Nose yawned. With a sigh, Klaus shakily got to his feet, ignoring the last of his leather pants still clung around his ankle. 

"Are you okay?" Ben asked shyly. 

"What do you-"

Klaus was interrupted by Wet Nose jumping on him, this time from behind. Klaus cried out when he collided with the floor, face first. He barely had time to let the initial wave of pain wash over him when he felt Wet Nose's furred stomach press against his back. And something hot dripping over his entrance. Klaus shifted to elbow Wet Nose, resulting in Wet Nose clamping his teeth down on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus screeched. It wasn't deep. Enough to tear Klaus' tank top and draw blood, but it was a warning bite. A well received one, as Klaus stayed still. Wet Nose kept his teeth buried in Klaus' shoulder as he slowly rocked his hips, poking at Klaus' hole. The tip slid in slowly, Klaus whimpering at the stretch.

Ben could do nothing but watch. Klaus' arms were shaking, blood was spilling down his back, and Ben couldn't do anything to help. He didn't know whether to stay or to leave. 

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, the wolf's cock thrusted into Klaus, until he was buried deep to it's hilt. Wet Nose let go of Klaus' shoulder and he fell forward, moaning into the floor. Dave's dogtags scrapped on the floor, and Klaus begged silently in his head that Dave couldn't see him. Wet Nose humped into him, Klaus' body jerking on the floor with the force. 

"K-Klaus?" Ben asked. "I-"

"Stay, please," Klaus whispered, turning his head to look at Ben with watery eyes. His hand reached out, slow and shuddery, but Ben knew the message. Ben fell to his knees, both his hands phasing through Klaus', as if holding onto it.

"It's okay, it's okay," Ben shushed. "I'm right here, okay?" 

Klaus hummed, his breath already coming in short huffs. He bit his lip. He had never had anything so big inside him before, Ben knew this. Ben had watched pretty much all of Klaus' sexual encounters since his death. 

The wolf was huge, bigger than a person at least. It hurt, it hurt more than Klaus had ever experienced in sex since his first few times, but it was bearable. And a small part of Klaus was pleased with himself - no, not pleased, impressed - that he could take in a cock of that magnitude. But that little nugget of pride was overshadowed by the humiliation of the fact that not only was he being fucked by a giant wolf, but by the fact that his body was reacting to it. His cheeks were burning red. Wet Nose keening in his ear, his hips shaking and bucking wildly, the sound of wet, squelching flesh muffled into a soft thump with every thrust, the bright red cock leaking so much precum that he was able to thrust into Klaus like a goddamn water slide mixed together to create a god awful, unholy pleasurable feeling throughout Klaus. 

Klaus noticed that Ben wasn't looking at him. Ben was looking at Wet Nose, or rather, Wet Nose's dick pumping into Klaus' ass. And his eyes were glazed over. "Holy shit," Klaus gasped. "You're getting- ah- off on this aren't y-oh- you?" 

Ben's eyes snapped down to meet Klaus'. "No!" He shook his head, wide eyed. Klaus didn't argue, he didn't have the breath to. He simply pulled a face, and Ben bristled. 

"So are you!" Ben complained. Klaus moaned, turning to the floor again. 

"I ca-ahh- I can't help-nnng- it," He huffed. "I-it's so-oh oh oh - s-s-so big," 

Ben licked his lips, eyes travelling back to the obscene sight he was looking at before. Climbing on his hands, Ben positioned himself to sit beside Wet Nose, just behind Klaus. He couldn't help but groan. 

"W-wha-what are you -hah- doing?" Klaus asked. 

"Getting a better angle," Ben smirked, relishing in the fresh low moan escaping from Klaus' throat. Ben didn't feel many physical things - hungry, thirsty, and yes, horny - but he still feels pleasure. And watching the fat, red prick pounding into Klaus' asshole certainly did that. It looked sore, the ring of muscle stretched over Wet Nose's cock red and raw. The slick precum dripped from Klaus' hole down Klaus' hard dick to pool on the floor under them. Ben was almost surprised that Klaus wasn't bleeding. 

"It looks so hot from back here, Klaus," Ben grinned at Klaus high pitched moan. 

"This is-Ah!- so- aaahah- fucked up," Klaus whimpered. Ben chuckled. 

"Yeah it is," He agreed. "But you were never one for vanilla sex, were you?"

"Hnng! Vanilla and b-ah- bestiality are- uh, ooh oh - not -!" Klaus didn't finish the sentence, delving into harsh whining and gasping. Ben knew what he was getting at though. 

No matter what Klaus experimented with sexually, bestiality is one of the big no-no's. And as good as he felt right now, he was still getting rapidly fucked by a dog. 

Ben leaned down so he was face to face with Klaus. "There's no way of stopping this," Ben said. "It would be better, easier, if you gave in. Just go with it," 

Klaus began to sob. His chest was already heaving, so the only way Ben could tell was the tears falling from his eyes to mix with small stain of blood on the floor. Luther's going to throw a fit over cleaning the floor. 

"Touch yourself," Ben whispered, remembering how Klaus had reacted to dirty talk. "It must hurt right? You can get off to that huge dick in you, can't you?" 

Klaus didn't answer, but he did reach up and begin to jerk his dick. "K-keep - ah- keep-" 

"You sound so needy," Ben continued. "And you're stretched so wide, you must be driving him crazy," 

Wet Nose paused, shifting his legs before drilling into Klaus again at a crushing pace. But this was different. Klaus' spare hand clawed at the wood floor, and his moans turned to screams of pleasure. And Klaus was now bucking back, trying to match Wet Nose's pace. It took a moment before Ben realised what happened - Wet Nose found Klaus' prostate. And he was hammering at it like no tomorrow. 

"Shit," Ben mumbled. "Shit that looks so fucking good," 

Klaus was so out of it, he either couldn't reply or hadn't heard Ben at all. His gasps were so loud Ben wondered of someone would hear him, and with the door wide open, that someone would see something they didn't want to see. 

Klaus came with a scream, his whole body shuddering even as he was being jerked by Wet Nose's rutting. White cum plastered all over the floor, adding to the already wide range of fluids that had been leaked that day. 

Wet Nose's hips stuttered suddenly, smacking Klaus' hips so harsh he was nearly driven through the floor - before he stilled on top of Klaus, howling weakly. There was a moment of pause, the only sounds in the room were Klaus and Wet Nose's heavy panting. "Did he...?" Ben peaked behind Klaus, confirming his suspicions. "Fuck. He knotted inside you," 

"Hm?" Klaus muttered, eyes drooping as Wet Nose licked at the bite wound. Wet Nose, still buried deep inside of Klaus since he physically couldn't pull out, slowly lowered himself to the ground. He shifted to a comfortable position on his side, one paw draped over Klaus as if spooning him. 

Klaus passed out. Wet Nose too, most likely, based on the leveled breathing. So Ben took a moment to compose himself. 

Klaus woke up on Luther's bedroom floor, sore, achy, smelly. He groaned against the creak in his neck, and tried to sit up, before realising three things, all at once. 

He was naked.

There was a cock in his ass. 

There was a very furry arm over him. And the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. 

"Hey," Ben said awkwardly. "So um. I think Luther might be a werewolf," 

"What?" Klaus said groggily, before looking over his shoulder to see the face of the furred arm and cock in his ass. "Oh shit," Klaus tried to move, peeling himself off the dried blood on the floor, only to fall back down with a hiss of pain. 

Luther stirred, rubbing his arm over his face and opening his eyes to the sight of Klaus' bloodied back and tattered shirt. He recongised the bite immediately. "Klaus?" He whispered. 

Klaus rolled over as much as he could, giving Luther a shaky smile. Luther put his hand carefully on Klaus' shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Klaus shrugged meekly, and winced. "Um, could you maybe... y'know?" Klaus gestured, and Luther finally noticed where his dick was. Luther cursed, his heart leaping into his mouth as he placed a hand on Klaus' bare hip and gently eased himself out of Klaus. Klaus hissed, and then sighed in relief. Luther watched in awe as his seed, thick and plentiful, stuffed inside of Klaus the whole night began to spill out of him slowly. He swallowed thickly. 

"Klaus, what the he- did I hurt you?" Luther asked, as he tried to get up into a more comfortable position. Klaus rolled onto his back to he was facing Luther. 

"A little, but I'm okay. Why didn't you tell us... Are you...?" Klaus shifted onto his elbows. "Are you a werewolf?"

Luther's eyes traced around his room. "To put it simply I guess," He took a moment to glance over Klaus, the leather pants still clinging to his ankle, bloodied tank top falling from his shoulders. "Klaus... what happened?"

Klaus didn't answer, but struggled to get to his feet, falling over only to be caught in Luther's arms. Luther shushed him and pet his shoulder, gently guiding Klaus to his bed. "I'm uh... gonna find us some clothes to wear, okay?"

Klaus nodded, only adding "Get me a skirt from Allison's room - I'm too sore for pants," and Luther left with a nod. Klaus let out a shaky breath. 

"Are you okay?" Ben asked. "Really?" 

"About as good as the next person who was railed by their werewolf brother," Klaus scratched the palm of his hand. "My ass is on fire,"

"I'd imagine so," Ben said, and Klaus cocked his head. 

"Did you have a good look, by the way? A nice little gander?"

Ben sniffed. "You enjoyed it," 

Klaus sighed. "...yeah, I did. I really fucking did. God, why is it that the best sex I've ever had was with a goddamn wol-" Klaus clattered his teeth shut when he noticed a wide eyed Luther standing in the doorway, spare clothes draped over his arm. Luther cleared his throat, and laid the clothes down beside Klaus. Klaus quickly put the black skirt on, thankful Luther had picked out one with loose, thin material. He then noticed the small bowl of water and first aid kit. 

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, you have a bi- a cut, on your shoulder," Luther replied. "You can't just leave it like that," 

"I'm fine, thanks-"

"Klaus," Luther warned. "Just, let me do this? Please?" 

Klaus rolled his eyes and nodded. Slowly, Luther peeled the torn top from Klaus' shoulders, and the two winced. Klaus at the feeling of the fabric pulling off of the parts of the wound that hadn't scabbed over yet, Luther at seeing the full extent of the damage. The wound wasn't deep, but had still spilled a lot of blood. And apparently, the wolf's claws had scrapped over his hips and lower back quite a bit too. Luther gently rubbed the sponge over Klaus' shoulder to wash away the blood. "I'm so sorry," he croaked. 

"'s okay," Klaus said. "It's not like you meant it, did you?"

"No of course not," Luther said. "Did I... force you...?"

"I don't really know what the best answer to that is," Klaus chuckled. Saying yes would make Luther feel worse, but saying no meant Klaus was down to fuck a dog. Worse still, both these answers were true. 

"How about you tell me the truth then?"

Klaus hesitated. "It was at first. But I started to, y'know... like it, after a bit," Klaus felt his face heat up admitting this to Luther, even worse still when Luther didn't say anything. So Klaus decided to fill the silence.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Four years," Luther answered. "Apparently,"

"Apparently?"

"Dad didn't tell me," Luther replied, crushing the sponge in his hand momentarily. "... I actually only found out yesterday. From Pogo," 

"Jesus," Klaus said. "Does this have something to do with you being on the moon?"

"Yeah. Hard to see a full moon when you're on it, right? I never changed when I was up there," 

Klaus knew there was more to it than just that, but he decided to let it go, since now was not the time. Luther finished up cleaning Klaus' back, and fixed a bandage over the shoulder. Klaus slipped on the shirt Luther brought him, making an off comment how it didn't match the skirt but whatever. Luther instead busied himself with trying to fix his room, when he noticed the discarded rope at the doorway. 

"Oh, right," Klaus chuckled. "That reminds me, I have a favour to ask you. I can't really seem to get sober unless I'm all tied up so, would you mind?"

"You want me to tie you up?" Luther asked incredulously. Klaus nodded. 

"I mean... feel like you owe me something right now buddy," 

"Right," Luther said, and as gently as he possibly could, secured Klaus' arms above his head to Luther's bedpost. 

"Was this your first time?" Klaus asked. 

"What!? No! No of course not I've been with plenty of people!" Luther scoffed. 

"I meant turning into a wolf," Klaus' jaw dropped. "This was your... your first time having sex?"

Luther fidgeted. "Yes, okay fine! I was... yeah, it was my first-"

"I am so sorry," Klaus said, his face crestfallen. "Jesus that's not fair," 

Luther let out a huff with a small smile. "You got that right," 

Klaus watched Luther go back to fixing his room. "Want to go again?"

"Excuse me?"

"We can pretend this is your first time," Klaus offered. "Though we won't be able to go all the way since, y'know," 

"No," Luther said, but his voice caught in his throat and he sounded less convincing than he intended. "I'm straight," 

"Evidently fucking not!" Klaus laughed. "You already-"

"Yeah, I get it," Luther growled. "The answer is still no,"

"What are you playing at?" Ben asked. Klaus shot him a glare, and then screwed his eyes shut. 

"Look Luther, I really need a distraction," Klaus said. "And do you really want your first time to be... that?"

Luther's hands balled into fists by his side, and his adam's apple shifted noticeably. "Klaus you can't, you're in pain,"

"It's not so bad," Klaus said. "And that's why I said we don't go all the way," Klaus started to wiggle his hips weakly on the bed, the skirt shifting under him. "You'll probably have to do most of the work, too," 

Klaus noticed the way Luther's expression had gone slack, his eyelids fluttering as he watched the way Klaus moved. Time to seal the deal. 

"Please Luther," Klaus said softly. "It would be much better like this," 

Luther swallowed, as if swallowing down his pride and discomfort, and nodded. "Okay," He slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

Luther climbed onto the bed over Klaus, not straddling him, but sitting between Klaus' knees, arms on either side of his hips, and leaned down to kiss him. Klaus hummed, surprised but not against it. Klaus accepted willingly, letting Luther take the lead to deepen the kiss. It was awkward, sloppy, and Klaus realised that this was probably Luther's first kiss too. Klaus pulled away. 

"Copy me," Klaus whispered before pressing back, gently moving his lips and sneaking his tongue along Luther's. Luther moaned lightly, trying to mimic Klaus' ministrations, and after a few moments, started to get up a proper rhythm. Luther's hand rested gently on Klaus' hip, just where the shirt had hitched up. He could feel the angry stripes from his claws that had scraped Klaus, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. He pulled away, and Klaus noticed the solemn expression. He lifted his legs to trap Luther's hips between them. 

"Hey, hey look at me. Don't think about that okay," he leaned up to peck Luther on the lips. "Just focus on me, on now, okay?"

Luther returned the kiss. "I don't know what to do next," 

Klaus smirked. "Move up. I can suck you off,"

Luther's eyes widened. "I- are you sure?"

Klaus nodded, his grin still there. Luther awkwardly clambered over Klaus' chest, and reached over to undo the bonds.

"Don't. Leave them there," Klaus said, voice low and hushed. Luther looked down, a blush spreading across his cheeks when he noticed the hungry look in Klaus' eyes. Luther fumbled with his pants, and almost as soon as Luther took his cock out, Klaus licked at the tip. Luther gasped, and grabbed onto the headboard, just over the roped holding Klaus' hands. Klaus wrapped his lips around as much of Luther's dick as he could manage (Difficult, as Luther in his human form was not that much smaller than his wolf one), sucking lightly and stroking his tongue underneath. Luther moaned, his arms shaking. Klaus smiled, humming as he started to bob his head slowly. This earned him another loud moan. 

Growing a little more bold, Klaus sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing and rolled his tongue over the tip on every pull back. He was good at giving head, he knew this, and he knew that Luther's (mostly) virgin status is why he was reacting this way, but Klaus still let himself have this confidence boost. Luther started to move his hips, short, shallow thrusts because he was still afraid of hurting Klaus.

Klaus pulled himself off of Luther, admiring the hard dick bouncing in front of him before whispering to Luther to move back to where he was. He obeyed without hesitation. Klaus spread his legs, wiggling into a more comfortable position, and to shift the skirt up. Luther caught a glance, at Klaus own stiff penis on his stomach, and at the puffy hole between his ass cheeks. It was still open, just a little, and still a little wet. God, Luther couldn't help but feel a rush run down his spine at knowing he'd done that. Klaus was the most sexed up person he'd ever met, never phased by anything, who knows what kind of kinks that man was into, and yet he said it himself, it was the best sex he'd ever had. He wished he could sink into that tight heat, to experience it properly, but he knew that he would only hurt Klaus even more. 

He cursed his lycanthropy for giving him amnesia.

Klaus wrapped his legs around Luther's waist, pulling their cocks together and started to rock his hips. Luther groaned, and stared moving too, getting a breathy sigh from Klaus as a reward. "Yeah, like that, just like that," 

Luther hunkered over Klaus, rolling his hips into a steady rhythm, a slow one, that had both him and Klaus panting. Klaus tossed his head back, and moaned when he felt Luther's lips press against his throat. He shifted against the restraints, arching his back and pushing faster against Luther. "God you're good," He whispered, not seeing the way Luther's whole face turned beat red. Luther sped up too, wanting Klaus to keep moaning like that, and feeling his release starting to build. The bed started to creak from the weight, Luther's groans rumbling in his chest like a car engine. Klaus hooked his ankles behind Luther and rutted up harder. Klaus panted "Yeah, yeah, yeah," over and over, the odd "Fuck," thrown in. 

Luther's orgasm hit him like a brick in the face, spunk squirting out and dirtying the skirt. He caught himself before he collapsed on top of Klaus, breath tickling Klaus' neck. Klaus giggled. 

"Enjoy that buddy?" He said, and Luther could do little more than meet his eyes and nod, jaw still slack. "Listen, I hate to break your serene little stupor here," Klaus said, bucking his hips. "But could you maybe... lend me a hand?"

Luther pushed himself back, to look down at Klaus' neglected hard-on. He carefully brushed his fingers over it, not really sure what he was supposed to be doing. "Just like you're doing it with yourself," Klaus encouraged, and the image of his mouth around Luther's dick flashed through Luther's mind. 

He probably wasn't as good as Klaus, Luther thought. He hadn't done this before, and he had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to repay Klaus, like a thank you. So shifted down the bed until his feet touched the ground. Klaus cocked his head in confusion, eyes shooting open wide when Luther descended down onto his erect cock. Klaus moaned, biting his lip as Luther tried to take in as much as he could, choking with the effort. 

"Hey, ey ey, take it easy there," Klaus whimpered. "Don't hurt yourself," 

Luther pulled off, wiping his lips. "Sorry," 

"Don't be sorry. Just stick to your hands, yeah?"

Luther looked down at Klaus' erection again and shook his head. "No. No I want to do this for you," 

Klaus was beyond caring to argue, so he just sighed. "Okay, then just take it easy,"

Luther nodded and took Klaus in his hand, stroking him slowly. He brought his tongue out to lick over the tip, grimacing slightly over the bitter taste he didn't take time to register the first time around. Ignoring it, he ran his tongue along the underside, eliciting a low hum from Klaus. Luther put the the tip into his mouth, rubbing his tongue up and down, his hand pumping at the rest of the shaft that didn't fit. Klaus huffed through gritted teeth, and felt Luther's lips curl into a smile. Klaus resisted the urge to thrust his hips as he felt his release drawing near. "Oh, Luther I'm c-close. You should- you- ooh- Luther!" Klaus moaned, arching his back. 

Luther pulled back as Klaus orgasmed, his cum shooting over Luther's face and in his mouth. Luther immediately spat into his hand and wiped it in his bedsheets. 

"Sorry," Klaus gasped. 

"It's okay," Luther smiled, gathering up a cloth from the first aid kit and wiped his face. "Are you-I mean, was I- was it-"

"You were good, don't worry," Klaus laughed. "Not as good as last night, though," 

"Oh thanks," Luther rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to remember that next time,"

"Next time!?" Klaus said, and Luther froze. 

"Oh, no no I didn't-"

"Next time just warn me beforehand, okay?" Klaus snickered at Luther's face growing red again, and ignored Ben's eyeroll from the corner of the room.


End file.
